


To a Very Special Man on His Birthday

by ViolinCameos



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY JUMIN HAN YOU LOVABLE DORK, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 10:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolinCameos/pseuds/ViolinCameos
Summary: It's October 5, 2018. How will Jumin spend his special day?





	To a Very Special Man on His Birthday

Viera woke up to the sun streaming in through the curtains. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and glanced over at the ravenette slumbering with his head on her chest. His soft breaths made his silky black hair stir.

_He really is too beautiful for his own good,_ she thought, gently kissing his head. She couldn’t wait to give him all the presents and surprises she and the other RFA members had been planning today, but for now, she would lay here and just enjoy being in her sweetheart’s presence.

After a minute or so, the young man stirred and sighed, opening his limpid grey eyes and gazing blearily into her face. “G’morning, Viera.”

“Morning, cutie.”

He groaned and buried his face in her chest, his ears turning pink as she burst out laughing. “I’m not that cute.”

“Says the man who is currently flustered enough to hide his face,” she retorted.

“And whose fault is that?”

She chuckled. “Face it, love, you’re just inherently cute. It’s an defining trait of yours.”

“I know.” He glanced back up at her again, grey orbs sparkling. “I was joking.”

“Me too.”

They lay there like that for several minutes before Viera broke the silence again. “Oh, guess whose birthday it is today?”

Jumin, who had closed his eyes, opened them and frowned in contemplation. “…Isn’t it mine?”

“Of course! Guess what your first present is!”

“I don’t need presents, love.”

She giggled. “I know, I know, but it’s the one day in the year where you’re the only one whom I get to give presents to. So, guess!”

He shrugged, smiling softly at her. “I haven’t the faintest clue, darling.”

“It’s me~!”

Jumin’s eyes widened, and he laughed. “But none of the other presents can compare to you, my love!”

“Exactly~!” She grinned. “You could say I’m your favorite present.”

The smile he gave her was overflowing with love as he snuggled closer to her. “That you are, Viera. That you are.”

* * *

 

“Viera, what is all this?!”

The short-haired brunette giggled and scratched her head. “Okay, so I may have gone a little overboard…”

“Th-This is all too much!” Jumin burst out laughing as Viera handed him present after wrapped present. “Viera, you’re spoiling me!”

“Not at all, you big dork!” she retorted, grinning. “First of all, this is payback for you spoiling me, and secondly, this was all I could afford. I think the world was out of my price range, sadly.”

The ravenette laughed harder at his wife’s antics. “I should’ve known this was coming.”

“You know me well, my darling precious.”

Someone knocked on the door, and Viera opened it to find one of the security guards outside. “Mrs. Han, Miss Kang is here along with four other people. She says they’re part of the RFA. Shall I let them in?”

“Yeah, go ahead!”

Jumin looked over at her from his seat on the couch where he sat half-buried in gifts. “Viera?”

“Surprise~!” yelled Yoosung as the other members of the RFA entered. “Happy Birthday, Jumin!”

“Oh! Everyone?” Jumin stood up, setting the presents that had been on his lap on the coffee table. “You’re all here?”

“Of course we are~! I promised Viera I’d behave and not harass Elizabeth 3rd today!” Seven declared. “I also have to call her ‘Elizabeth 3rd’ all day today.”

Zen grinned and flipped his hair. “I dosed up on allergy meds, so hopefully the fur won’t bother me while we’re here.”

Saeran whistled at the mound of presents on the coffee table. “Are all of those from your secret admirers or something?”

“More like a not-so-secret admirer,” Jumin replied, drawing Viera close to him and kissing her.

* * *

 

As they lay in bed that night, Jumin sighed in contentment. “Viera… thank you. For everything. For giving me the best birthday I’ve ever had. I’ve never had one quite like it before, and it was nice just to… relax, and be with the people I love and care about the most.”

She smiled at him. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. You deserved to have a birthday full of joy and rest.”

“Mm… Do you know what the best part about it was?”

She chuckled. “What?”

“Being with you.” He grinned, wrapping his arms around her torso. “You are the greatest gift I’ve ever received.”

“I love you, Jumin. More than I could ever say.”

He kissed her. “I love you too.”


End file.
